Equestria Monster Girls Musume
by Shadow Joestar
Summary: Flash Sentry is about to have some crazy adventures right in his own home when decided to let monster girls start moving into his house and let's hope he'll survive their ways of showing their love him. Let see how Flash survives having multiple monster girls crushing on him in love, and literally crushing him. Flash X Harem. Lemon. Sexy Monster Girls. Crazy and Fun Time Together!
1. Chapter 1

**Signing Up for a Monster Girl Roommate**

"Okay, here is the recite and your 87 cents. Enjoy your new guitar, little amigo." A teenage boy said as he hands a white guitar to a little Mexican boy.

"Gracias." The Mexican boy thanked before walking away with the guitar to his mon who is waiting outside.

"Another satisficed customer, it's nice to see young kids like him taking very interest in music." He smiled.

The teenage boy has blue hair and sapphire blue eyes. He wears a black jacket with a single red and white stripe with a white shirt underneath; it bears a blue shield with a lightning bolt in front, blue jeans and black shoes. He also wears a nametag that show his name "Flash Sentry" so that anyone who comes in can know what to call him.

"Well done, Flash, you certainly are a big help today." A girl said walking to Flash behind the counter.

She has white-light yellowish gray, moderate cobalt blue with brilliant opal stripes, and wears cool-looking shades of gradient from dark purple to moderate heliotrope. She wears a zippered white shirt with blue lines on the shoulders to the short sleeves and at the bottom to the waist area, white skirt that is halfway to the knee with a single black music note, skinny violent pants with pink-purple lighting bolts, blue shoes with a sky-blue stars and white stripe. Breasts sizes: F-cup.

"No problem, Vinyl Scratch, I'm always happy to help." Flash said.

"I was a little worried when Octavia called me that she's wasn't coming because suddenly catching a cold, but then I remember you liking music and I though maybe you would help me with this." Vinyl explained, glad that Flash decided help in the end.

"Well, I certainly do like music when I play my guitar and playing awesome music." Flash bragged and Vinyl rolls her eyes.

"Excuse me, do you have any flutes?" A woman asked.

Flash and Vinyl turn to the woman though she's a bit more, unique because she's not actually not a human woman as she has brown fur all over her body including her face and fur pointy ears on her head and a short doggy tail.

"Hello, ma'am, we have a nice selection of flutes right over there." Flash gestured toward the flute section.

"I'm a bit surprise a Kobold would interest in playing the flute." Vinyl commented.

"Oh no, I'm actually buying one the daughter of my hose family. Her birthday is coming up soon and I wanted to thank her for being such kind girl to me when we first met." The Kobold woman explained, also mentioning the girl loves playing flutes as her favorite instrument.

"Well, I'm sure your love with the flute will be a great birthday present." Flash assured.

"Thanks." The Kobold woman thanked before walking away to the flute section.

"Damn, it's been three years already, hasn't it?" Vinyl asked.

"It sure has, the once normal life we all knew has now become an open world to the demi-humans coexisting with the humans. I'm sure no one had really though something like this could happen." Flash said looking out the window seeing the other monster people or demi-humans as they call themselves walking around the mall with their hosting humans.

"Tell me about, ever since the demi-humans became official citizens of earth things change like getting new music instruments for each different monster to play on." Vinyl pointed out as one section where there are weird-looking instruments.

"I'm glad that we didn't end causing World War 3 when there are others human who don't accept the demi-humans." Flash confessed.

"I know, same can be said for other demi-human who refuses to knowledge humans as their equals, it just shows how stupid these people for not accepting the changes." Vinyl pointed out.

"Amen to that, sister." Flash nodded.

"So, you're doing okay living all by yourself these days?" Vinyl asked.

"Yeah, I'm doing okay with the house and it's been two years since I moved out of my parents' house. Why do you ask?" Flash asked back.

"Then I'm sure you heard about the Interspecies Exchange Program bill." Vinyl mentioned.

"The one about one human or a family letting a demi-human into their home to become a part of their life to increase the bond between two races. I know all that." Flash answered.

"I was thinking maybe you should sign up for that." Vinyl suggested, shocking Flash.

"Seriously, what gave you such an idea like that?" Flash asked.

"Look, Flash, I know you're a good guy and all, but I can tell when someone is feeling lonely even when he's hanging out with friends." Vinyl pointed as she pulls down her shades revealing her moderate cerise eyes.

Flash let out a sigh knowing Vinyl can see right through him like an open book since they've known each for since middle school.

"You got me, every time I come home from work, I always felt like things should be here, but I couldn't figure out what and I'm starting to feel sad about it like there's an empty space in my heart." Flash confessed.

"Which is why I'm telling you to sign up for Interspecies Exchange, it'll change your life for the better and I have a feeling a demi-human will be happy to meet you!" Vinyl said.

"I'm not sure." Flash hesitated at this idea.

"At least give it a thought." Vinyl said before going to check on the other instruments.

**(Flash Sentry's House)**

Flash just drove his car into the garage and went into his house, looking around to see there are plenty of big spaces for a few people here to hang out at the living room and probably at the kitchen then he looks at the spare guest bedroom he has, though it's just an empty space with nothing inside as Flash didn't bother filling up that room for some reason except for one bed. Maybe it's because deep down he feels there's going to be someone entering his life and move into the house with him, this got Flash thinking about what Vinyl told him about letting a monster person live with him in the house and maybe it won't be a bad thing too.

"I always did wonder what it would be like to have my own monster roommate, seeing everyone else is sharing a demi-human or two in their life I think it'll be good to have one." Flash said to himself as he sat on the couch to some TV.

Finally, he decided to do it and went up to his room, taping on the keyboard of his computer going to the Interspecies Exchange Program website and found the sign in link for the exchange. It's only just a click away for having his life change forever, but that change can also be scary for what if the demi-human he ends up don't want to be friends with him and just hate him for being a human. However, he shook the thoughts off knowing there's no point of worrying about something that you can't do it up close and personally, though he hopes the demi-human is friendly.

"Here goes nothing." Flash pressed the enter button and now the only thing he can do is wait which may take a few days or so.

**(The Next Day)**

Flash is sitting in his room practicing his guitar while checking the strings to make sure they're not too tight and too light as today is also his day off from his part-time job at the music store in Canterlot Mall, he has been working on a song for a few weeks now is sounds like it's coming together.

_DING-DONG_

"Umm, I wasn't expecting any visitors today." Flash said before putting the guitar down and walk downstairs to the front door.

He opens the door to see two women in black agent suits and each wearing sunglasses. One woman has very pale spring green skin, pale, and light grayish opal and light gray hair. The second woman light apple greenish gray skin and moderate cobalt blue and light fuchsia hair. Breasts sizes: G-cup.

"Are you Flash Sentry?" The first woman asked.

"That's me, I didn't do anything illegal, have I?" Flash asked a little scared.

"Don't worry, you haven't done wrong. I'm Lyra Heartstrings." Lyra introduced herself as she removes the shades revealing her brilliant gold eyes.

"The name's Sweetie Drop, we're agent of the Interspecies Exchange Program bill. We're here for you about hosting a demi-human." Sweetie Drop revealed as she shows her moderate cyan eyes.

"Whoa, you guys respond fast!" Flash surprised.

"That's how we roll, and we are also your Coordinator!" Lyra added.

"Coordinator?" Flash confused.

"Agent like us who are assigned to the who ones are hosting the demi-humans to make sure they follow the rules of the bill and nothing bad happens between them." Sweetie explained.

"Okay, I think I can understand that but are you guys gonna watch like spy style 24/7?" Flash asked.

"No, don't worry, we'll just be dropping by every now and then to check on you two. Speaking of which, I'll go get Sunset from the car." Lyra said before powerwalking to the black cool-looking car.

"Sunset? Is that the name of the demi-human who is assigned to me?" Flash asked curious, also thinking the name is cute.

"Smart boy, her full name is Sunset Shimmer, and I got to warn you that this is her forth host this." Sweetie mentioned.

"Forth, what happened to the other three hosts she had?" Flash asked.

"I can tell you're a kind boy, so I'm sure you can guess why." Sweetie said with a sad expression.

Flash didn't need to be told of the full story because he can still tell that this Sunset girl must've been kicked out the previous three hosts because of how different she is, probably they called her a freak and couldn't deal with having monsters living under the same roof as them. He hated people who treat others like they're weaker than they are thinking they can do whatever they want as Flash clenches his fist just thinking about punching those bastards in the face right now.

"Don't worry, I promise to give Sunset a happy life and treat like any other person on the planet!" Flash promised with determination in his eyes.

Sweetie Drop was a little surprise by this and smile glad to see a kind young man is willing to give others a chance like some others in the world.

"Glad to hear that." Sweetie Drop approved his spirit.

"Okay, Flash, meet your new demi-human roommate!' Lyra showed the demi-human girl.

This monster girl known as Sunset Shimmer has dark-red skin, sharp teeth with fangs, red and yellow flame-like hair that goes down to her waist, green colored eyes with black in both the out and in the green circle, and two bat-like wings with a hole or two. She wears leather jacket with silver buttons; a raspberry shirt underneath, a skirt with orange, white-yellow, and raspberry stripes, and long black boots with raspberry flames from the foot area to the midway of the boots. Breasts sizes: H-cup.

"(Wow, she's hot!)" Flash thought gasped.

"Hello, as you may already know I'm Sunset Shimmer and I'll be living with you from now. I hope we get along." Sunset greeted and bow to him a little.

"Th-That's cool, I'm Flash Sentry and I look forward to having you here." Flash greeted back a little nervous.

"Oh, looks like someone is hitting on the new girl." Lyra teased.

"What, huh, no, I'm not… we just met!" Flash blushed.

"She's just teasing you, but you should also know that if anything were to happen to Sunset under your watch then you'll be punished. And you should also know that demi-humans are not allow to leave the home they're living in without the host by their side otherwise they'll be force back to their homeland, there is also the rule in the exchange bill that humans and demi-humans cannot hurt each other since the bill is still new." Sweetie Drop explained the rules of the Interspecies Exchange Program bill.

"I heard that they were some demi-humans going around causing trouble." Flash recalled from hearing the news.

"Yeah, and because the law wouldn't allow human law enforcers to deal with them because that would be breaking the bill, but don't worry because we got ways of dealing with them without breaking the law." Lyra explained.

"I'll take your word for it, so shall we get you inside." Flash gestured Sunset to come inside.

"Sure, just let me get my things from the truck." Sunset said walking back to the car.

"I'll help you." Flash offered as he follows her but is stop by Sweetie Drop.

"Just a little warning kid, you better not try anything sexually dirty and forceful on her like a dirty pervert." Sweetie Drop said in a dark scary tone that is scares Flash.

"What Bon Bon mean is that you're not allow to do any sexually activates on Sunset or any other monster girls since they're meant to representing the entire demi-huma race, if you deflowered one like Sunset then you'll arrested on the spot and Sunset will be force back to her home." Lyra explained clearly.

"Oh, well, thanks for clearing that up." Flash calmed down a little but feel scared about being sent to prison if he makes the wrong move.

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?" Sunset asked carrying two luggage.

"Oh, just telling Flash about the rules of the exchange program." Lyra answered cheerfully.

"We'll be going now but expect to see us again soon." Sweetie Drop said walking to the car.

"Wait, Bon Bon?" Flash confused of what Lyra just called her.

"It's a nickname I came up with and the only one allow to call her that, anyway goodbye!" Lyra waved goodbye as she follows Sweetie Drop to the car.

**(Later)**

"Here's dinner, I hope you like it." Flash handed out the plates of pasta with tomato sauce and meatballs.

"Oh, a classic dish." Sunset commented.

"I hope the room isn't too small for you." Flash said as he sits down.

"It's fine actually, a little bigger than my old room at home." Sunset revealed and eat the pasta which the flavors explodes in her mouth.

"Wow, this is really good!" Sunset complimented as she eats it a little faster.

"Glad you like it, I learned how to make this with my mom before moving out." Flash explained.

"Let me guess, she was sad that you had to leave on your own." Sunset said.

"I take it your parents are like that two?" Flash guessed.

"Yep, they didn't want me to go at first, but I was able to convince them and now here I am." Sunset explained.

Flash felt his phone buzzing off in his pocket and took it out, he gasps upon seeing the text mission.

"No way, I didn't think it would arrive sooner than I thought!" Flash excited.

"What is it?" Sunset asked.

"Just wait right here, I'll be back from the mall!" Flash ran out to his car and drove.

"The mall, but don't they close at this hour?" Sunset asked.

Sunset decided to wait for Flash after she finish her dinner and sat on the couch while watching some TV, it's only been over 40 minutes since Flash left and she is starting to worry if he has abandoned her like the others have because of being a "monster" that most see her and the others.

"Hey, Sunset." Flash entered the house, surprising Sunset that he came back just like he said he would and revealed a red guitar with flame design on the front and wings almost like hers on the side.

"Wow, is that for me?" Sunset asked.

"Yeah, I saved some money to get this devilish guitar and I thought this would be a great welcome present for you." Flash explained as he hands the guitar to Sunset.

Sunset shock upon seeing such kindness from one human boy when the others she met didn't show anything like this, only fear and little hate and she was almost accused for something she didn't do.

In respond to this kindness, she hugs Flash surprising him.

"Thank you!" Sunset thanked softly. Flash smiles and return the hug with a "you're welcome" response.

"So, think you know how to play?" Flash asked curious.

Sunset smirks and starts playing the guitar like an awesome rock star on stage and stop.

"How's that?" Sunset asked sarcastically.

Flash is shock with his jaws drop and his eyes widen of seeing Sunset playing the guitar so well.

"Awesome!" Flash squealed.

* * *

**KO a new story is born and hope you all enjoy it!**

**Hope you like this new crossover story of Equestria girls and Monster Musume with Flash once again being the main character of my story where he will have a great or crazy experience of having monster girls living with him, and we all know how monster girls can be when they start to fall for the same guy.**

**Hope you like seeing Sunset's She-Demon form as her monster form in this story because I believe that is what she is like if she was born a demi-human, and I hope you guys will help me with ideas on what the other monster girl Equestria Girls characters should be like on your comments.**

**KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Speedy Bird Girl Coming in Fast**

Flash hums in his sleep as he is having a good dream about playing an eight headed guitar moving his hands so fast that it looks like he grew extra to play the heads, but soon the dream came to an end when his alarm clock went off giving a loud rocking beep sound as he groans reaching for the clock hitting the snooze button. Flash wanted to sleep a little bit more and remove his hand back down touching a soft suffer and hearing a moan.

This got Flash confused as he feel his hand grabbing on something big and a squishy, the moaning came again and finally decided to open his eyes then shattering them wide eye upon realizing that his hand is squeezing Sunset's large breasts, which also shows that she is sleeping in his bed with him.

"…Holy… fuck…?!" Flash stuttered freaking out as Sunset smiles humming in her sleep and cuddle against Flash's body.

"S-Sunset, you have to wake up now!" Flash said wanting to get out of this situation.

"Five more minutes, please." Sunset begged not wanting to get up.

"Sunset, do you even know you're in my room?" Flash asked.

"Your room?" Sunset confused and open one eye to see Flash's face very close to hers and realizing she's holding him in her arms too.

"AAH?!" Sunset jumped out of the bed taking the cover because her body is also naked.

"I am so sorry! I sometime sleepwalk to a different room for some reason and I always woke up naked. I'm so sorry!" Sunset apologized.

"I-It's okay, as long as nothing else happened I think we're all good." Flash assured as he checks himself still wearing his pajama meaning they haven't done anything than sleeping together.

"Don't you go get dress and let's go downstairs to get breakfast." Flash suggested.

"Sure, I'll be quick." Sunset nodded as she gets up and quickly runs out the room while still holding the bedsheet covering her body.

Flash is now seen sitting on the couch of the living room watching some anime show about a group of high school students along with a school nurse and a little girl along with her dog are surviving an sudden zombie breakout, it's all blood and death around as the group does their best to get through the hardship of this and the male main character seems to be gaining a harem too.

"Man, I really feel bad for those guys. I hope they're okay." Flash said as he knows this anime never got the second season that was promised years ago.

"Hey Flash, breakfast is ready!" Sunset called out from the kitchen.

"Coming!" Flash responded and turned off the TV before heading for the table.

"Here we go, a classic dish of bacons and eggs with some mini pancakes, and a glass of orange juice." Sunset detailed today's breakfast.

"Hmm, they look good!" Flash complimented as he smells the great scent of the breakfast.

"I've been practicing on how to cook on my own and thanks to your help, I've gotten a little better." Sunset said proudly.

"You know, it's only been four weeks since you moved in with me and I feel we've already grown closer to each other." Flash commented.

Yes sir, it has been four weeks, which makes it almost a month, since Flash sighed up for the Interspecies Exchange Program and met Sunset the next day, things have been pretty good for the young man as the two have gotten along well sharing common interest like rock music and wanting to be friends. They would sometime go out together to hang out at some of the places Flash likes to go whenever he's not working at the music store, though there were some close calls like when a rude couple insulted Sunset and some other Demi-humans and Flash decided to knock some sense into them, literally by punching the guy and slam into the woman knocking them down.

"So, you got work today?" Sunset asked.

"No, today I got the day off and I was thinking about going out to get the groceries since we're running a little low on food." Flash planned.

"Well, I don't feel like leaving the house today. Maybe I'll do some guitar practice." Sunset said.

"Oh, that reminds me, it's my turn to do the laundry today." Flash remembered.

"Why do the laundry before you go out for a walk, maybe meet some friends of yours, pick up the groceries along the way, and come back later." Sunset suggested.

"Hmm, that sounds like a good idea." Flash agreed.

After finishing up their breakfast and brushing their teeth, Flash heads out for a little walk while Sunset stays home as she waves goodbye to him and he waves back. He is walking through the neighbor streets and passing by a playground where a bunch of kids are playing with their parents either joining the fun or just watching them, this takes him back to the time he was having fun in that park with his parents.

"Man, I wonder if I was ever wild and full of energy like those kids." Flash asked himself before continuing his walking.

But what Flash doesn't know is that his relaxing walk is about to become an unexpected encounter as something in the sky is flying fast and seems to be heading toward Flash from behind.

"Hmm, I wonder if I should call Sunset to make sure she's doing okay in the house." Flash asked himself even though he knows that the Devil girl has been able to take care of herself alone in the house.

"Yo, Flash!"

Flash turns his head to see Vinyl running to him with a cute smile on her face.

"Hey Vinyl, I wasn't expecting you to be out here. I thought you would be at your house doing your DJ rap and stuff." Flash greeted.

"Even a music loving girl like me needs a break from something they like once and a while." Vinyl said pulling down her sunglasses to show her raise eyebrow.

"So, how's the monster girl been treating you?" Vinyl asked.

"Sunset is doing great, no trouble between us whatsoever." Flash answered in confident.

"And no trying to get in her undies or anything?" Vinyl asked.

"V-Vinyl?! Of course not, that's against the rule of the Exchange Program!" Flash blushed shock.

"Hahaha! Relax man, I was teasing you." Vinyl laughed and the two friends started walking together.

"But you know, I heard rumors that they're gonna update the two species relationship rule soon." Vinyl mentioned.

"Really?" Flash asked.

"Not entirely sure, but I know this could mean that anyone can date anybody they humans and Demi-humans together. I actually know a guy who's in love with this monster girl he's been hosting for her a whole year now and in love with her." Vinyl said.

"That's nice, I hope those will end up together." Flash said even though he doesn't know those two.

"It all depends on the government making the rules and such." Vinyl shrugged.

"So, have you come up with any new jam lately?" Flash asked wanting to change the subject.

"Kind of, I'm working on a new style though I'm still missing something for the music to work. Maybe I can ask Octavia to use her cello for my new jam!" Vinyl suggested.

"A combination of classic music with modern DJ music, that's actually sounds pretty cool." Flash commented.

"Yeah, I think so too!" Vinyl nodded.

"Speaking of music, have you been keeping up with your guitar skills?" Vinyl asked.

"Yeah, and Sunset has been helping me too since she can really rock out with a guitar!" Flash excited.

"Nice, maybe you should try a duet together for a gag." Vinyl advised.

"Huh, I never really thought of that-AAAAAAHHH?!" Flash sentence was cut off by the screams of being suddenly grabbed on the shoulders and being lifted off the ground going high into the air.

"Flash?!" Vinyl panicked that her friend and fellow music lover has just been kidnapped. She couldn't even see what grabbed him since whatever that took him was moving too fast for either of them to notice.

Flash is panicking as he is going over the tall trees fast and try to process of what's going on and why is this happening to him, then suddenly he felt the sharp things that is grabbing his shoulders to let go making him fall on one of the big branches. He looks down see how far down the ground is and quickly wrap his arms and legs around the branch for dear life.

"Okay, whoever is doing this I don't think it was funny!" Flash shouted in both fear of the falling from the height and angry of this mess he finds himself into.

"Hehe, sorry about that. I wasn't really going to hurt you or anything, I just needed a human to be my guide since it seems I can't go anywhere without one being with me." A girl's voice said.

"Wait, so you're a Demi-human that can fly?" Flash asked.

"Yep!" The demi-human girl revealed her as she lands on the edge of the branch.

The demi-human girl has long rainbow-colored hair from red to purple that goes pass her waist and moderate cerise eyes. She wears a white shirt with a rainbow-colored lightning bolt coming down from a cloud underneath, very dark-blue skinny jeans with rainbow lightning bolts on each leg, red and blue shoes with a yellow lightning bolt on the side and rainbow wristbands. The traits of her demi-human are her arms being wings that have very long pinions, both wings are also rainbow-colored, and she has legs of a bird with sharp talons. Breasts sizes: E-cup.

"The name's Rainbow Dash, and I'm also known as the Faster Flyer of all Harpies!" Rainbow Dash introduced herself.

**(With Sunset)**

The Devil girl is playing on her guitar doing one of her favorite song until she hears her cellphone ringing and picks it up to see the caller is Flash.

"Hey Flash, what's up?" Sunset answered.

"_Hey, you're Sunset Shimmer, right?" _The caller who doesn't sound like Flash asked.

"Yes, may I ask who this is?" Sunset asked.

"_I'm Vinyl Scratch, a friend of Flash and co-worker at the music store." _Vinyl revealed.

"Oh, it's nice to finally hear from you though I much more wanted to meet you in person." Sunset said.

"_We'll talk about that later, right now, Flash is in trouble." _Vinyl alerted.

"What?! What happened?" Sunset asked worry.

"_I don't know, Flash and I were just at the park talking then the next thing I knew, something fast came in took Flash away." _Vinyl explained.

"Do you have clues of what took him?" Sunset asked.

"_I think it might be some kind of bird demi-human since I found a couple of feathers on the ground." _Vinyl mentioned.

"Feathers, fast, I think know what took Flash and I don't think he's in any danger. I hope." Sunset figured out.

**(With Flash and Rainbow Dash)**

"So, let me get this straight: you wanted to know what the outside of your home is like just to see how fast you can be against racers?" Flash summed up all what Rainbow Dash explained to him as they are walking together.

"Duh, how else am I gonna show to the world that I'm the Fastest Harpy in the World!" Rainbow Dash bragged.

"I take it the races you have back there aren't filling your excitement anymore." Flash guessed.

"Yeah, it's nice to win almost all the time, but I feel like I need a real challenge and I figured the Interspecies Exchange Program can help me with that." Rainbow Dash said.

"Wait, if you signed up for the IEP then shouldn't an agent be with you to be outside?" Flash asked curious and Rainbow Dash flinch.

"Have you even found a host to live with yet?" Flash asked again causing the rainbow-haired harpy girl to sweat rapidly.

"…Well, the thing is that I kind of… ditch the agents." Rainbow Dash confessed nervously.

"Are you serious?!" Flash gasped.

"It's not my fault, they wanted me to read a rule book about the exchange program and I had to wait for them to find a host family for me which was taking forever, and I bored." Rainbow Dash explained.

"You still could've been in a lot of trouble for doing that, what if something bad happens and you would have to be sent back home?" Flash lectured.

"Okay, okay, I guess I should've been a little more patient." Rainbow Dash hanged her head in defeat.

"Come on, let's go find this agent so he or she doesn't have to worry about you." Flash sighed.

"Look, it's okay to have fun and do something exciting in your life, but you also got to remember that if you go too fast then you'll miss out on the other things around you." Flash advised with a warm smile that makes Rainbow Dash's cheeks blush.

"Uh, sure." Rainbow Dash said and feeling her heart skipped a beat.

"H-Hey, can we get some ice-cream first?" Rainbow Dash pointed at an ice-cream stand.

"Sure." Flash chuckled.

Flash and Rainbow Dash sit down on a bench enjoying the ice-cream that got, Flash looks at the rainbow harpy for a moment thinking she's not so bad just having little trouble with slowing down and believes she can be a great friend.

"Oh, so that's where you are."

Flash turns to the source of the voice and to his shock that it's the two female agents are his Coordinator, Lyra Heartstring and Sweetie Drops.

"Lyra? Sweetie Drops? What are you two doing here?" Flash asked.

"Well, we came here to find this troublesome harpy who got away from us." Sweetie Drops glared at the nervous Rainbow Dash.

"Those are the agents you ran out on?" Flash shocked.

"You're in a lot of trouble, young lady, you're lucky we didn't report this to our superiors." Sweetie Drops said.

"I know and I'm sorry, but I had a really great time with Flash." Rainbow Dash smiled.

"Really? Well, I'm glad you were able to help out with our little birdy problem." Lyra punned.

"No problem, I just hope she finds a good host to get long with." Flash said.

"Actually, Flash, I think I already found the Awesome host for me." Rainbow Dash smirked.

**(Later)**

"You want to live with me?!" Flash gasped as everyone is sitting in the living room of his house.

"Totally, you get me on how I wanted to be fast and helped me learned an important lesson about ditching others when they just wanted to help you out." Rainbow Dash explained.

"It looks like you got yourself another monster girl to live with." Vinyl chuckled.

"Hold on, am I even allow to have another demi-human living with me?" Flash asked.

"Of course, there are limited numbers of how much one host can have demi-humans in their home so as long as they keep following the rules." Lyra answered.

"Awesome! Not do I found myself a new home, but also a flying buddy!" Rainbow Dash hugged Sunset.

"Well, having a Raptor Harpy sure is going to be an 'Awesome' experience." Sunset laughed.

Flash was too shock to even speak about getting a say in this, but he soon smiles when he saw how happy Rainbow Dash is.

* * *

**KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

**Flash has gotten himself a new monster girl to live with and hopefully he can handle the energy of 'Awesomeness' that is Rainbow Dash, hope you like that I made her into a Raptor Harpy thinking that would be cooler than a normal harpy and that I gave her rainbow-colored wings too because well, it's Rainbow Dash we're talking about.**

**KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Riding Along a Horse Cowgirl in Town**

Early in the morning when the sunset just start raising from the horizon about ten minutes ago, Flash is seen wearing a white sleeves shirt with blue outlines and red shorts running through the neighborhood feeling a little tired from the early morning jog suggested by Rainbow Dash who is following close to him in the air.

"Come on, Flash, only three more miles back home!" Rainbow Dash said.

"You know, Rainbow Dash, when I agree to do some exercise with you, I didn't think we do it so early in the morning like 6 am." Flash complained a bit, making this feels like he's back in high school.

"If you're gonna continue being my host then you got to show me some hustle in those muscles of yours and besides, we've only doing this for a week." Rainbow Dash pointed out.

"Yeah, after the first week you moved in with us and suggested the exercising idea." Flash recalled.

"How come Sunset isn't running with us right now?" Flash asked.

"I can tell she already got some muscles down being a She-Demon and all, plus it's her turn to make breakfast." Rainbow Dash answered.

"Oh, right." Flash remembered they made a rule that each resident of the Sentry house would take turns making breakfast every three days and today is Sunset's turn as it's her second day.

"Sharp right turn." Rainbow Dash alerted making a sharp right turn. Flash made the turn though not exactly sharp.

"You really enjoy exercising, don't know?" Flash asked.

"Yeah, I've been training for most of my life ever since I was a little chick. I wanted to fly the furthest in the sky and be known as the fastest thing alive! It's been my dream and I'm going to accomplished it!" Rainbow Dash determined.

Flash smiles knowing the truth in the bird-girl's words and understanding the feeling of wanting something in one's life to work hard in order to reach it, it's a good feeling to have a goal in mind to make yourself activate and doing the very best you can to reach that goal. This reminds Flash of the time he used to be in a band back in high school and won a music contest with his band, there were smiles and cheers all around that made him feel like his music could reach others.

**(Music Store)**

"Have a nice day." Flash said to a customer after helping him pay for the music sheets. He let out a little yawn.

"I see Rainbow Dash is still making do more exercise early in the morning." Vinyl noticed.

"It's not so bad, I just ran a few miles while Rainbow Dash does the flying." Flash explained.

"Just make sure you don't push yourself too hard, I need my number one employee for help out with the store." Vinyl stated.

"I'll try to remember that." Flash chuckled. He was deep in thought about what Rainbow Dash said about reaching her goal.

"Hey Vinyl, do you remember back I was in a band during our time in high school?" Flash asked.

"How could I forget? The Blue Thunder was the best band I ever managed, all the songs and little gigs you guys used to do were fun times and winning the big music contest that got you guys a record deal was amazing, it's too bad the guy who wanted the record deal only wanted one of you guys." Vinyl sighed.

"It's okay, we all talked about it and we wanted Max to move since believed in the power of music more than the rest of us ever were. The guy practically lives for music." Flash mentioned.

"I know, it just I kinda wish the band would last a little longer even after graduating high school two years ago. It just felt like it ended too soon." Vinyl stated as she pulls out an old picture of her, Flash, and three other boys who were part of the Blue Thunder band.

"I'm sure the others felt the same way and who knows, maybe one day the Blue Thunder will have a concert reunion." Flash hoped.

"That would be something." Vinyl nodded, then her phone goes off.

"Hello?" Vinyl answered the call.

"Oh, hey Octavia, what's up? Yeah, doing great at the music store… for real, no he did NOT! How is that even possible?" Vinyl laughed. "Okay, okay, I'll see you back home, babe." She hanged up.

"What was that about?" Flash asked.

"Apparently, one of the kids' parents found a CD that contained his favorite band suddenly went wild like taking off his shirt and swirling it in the air while yelling 'WOO-HOO' and standing on the register." Vinyl informed while laughing a bit.

"Oh my god, that has to be the funniest thing I've ever heard!" Flash laughed.

"I know, who even does that? But I couldn't really blame the guy, if it was me finding my most favorite music in the whole wide world, I would go wild too." Vinyl smirked.

"You mean like that time with the ice-cream man?" Flash asked laughing.

"Hey, I was taken over by the sugar rush!" Vinyl snapped with her cheeks blushing of embarrassment.

**(Grocery Store)**

"Okay, let see here… Sunset wants some beef and Rainbow Dash wants some of those energy bars and fresh milk." Flash looked over the shopping list he and the girls need.

He got some other things like potato chips, two loaf of bread, lettuces, cereal, and some popsicles as summer is coming soon. Flash walks toward the meat section looking over all the meat they have as he is looking for the beef, he finds some though having a hard time picking up trying to figure out which one is fresher and raw than the other.

"Man, it's really hard to tell which of them is fresher than the other." Flash said to himself.

"I recommend the one in your right hand, the meat is softer and has more juice in it too." A girl with a western accent suggested.

"Okay, thanks." Flash nodded, putting the meat in the cart and made his way to the register.

After paying for the groceries and exiting the store, it was only about ten steps away that Flash stop and realize something important he just forgot.

"Wait a minute… did I forget to buy the milk?" Flash asked himself as he's trying to remember.

"You sure did, partner, and you also dropped your shopping list. Don't want to latter the place now, don't we?" The girl asked holding the shopping list near Flash's face.

"Oh, thank you, Miss…" Flash paused upon seeing the girl face-to-face.

The western accent girl wears cowboy hat on top of her blonde hair, her skin is pale-grayish amber, and her eyes are moderate sap green, also 3 freckles on her cheeks. She wears a white shirt with green top-side, brown belt with an apple buckle, the top part of her body is human while the bottom part is a large horse body with orange fur and the ponytail matching her hair color. Breasts sizes: L-cup.

"Howdy there, I'm Applejack and I just moved to this big city." Applejack introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Flash Sentry and welcome to Canterlot City." Flash said with a welcoming smile as he also realizes that she's the girl who helped him with the meat selection.

"Thanks, you sure are more friendlier than those two humans I met when I first arrived here." Applejack mentioned, annoy.

"Let me guess, they were being perverts because of your big boobs?" Flash asked.

"Damn right, they were! They were like weird monkeys laughing at a hippo's butt. It's really annoying that most men in more interested in the female outside appearance than on the inside." Applejack stomped one of her hooves as she breasts bounces a bit.

"It happens sometimes, but I can promise you not all men are like that." Flash reassured.

"Well, I know you aren't like that. Here." Applejack handed Flash a bottle of milk.

"You carry your own milk?" Flash asked surprise.

"Sugarcube, I got a box full of my fresh bottle of milk being Dairy Breed Centaur, after all." Applejack showed Flash the cart with a box full of milk bottles inside.

"Wow, that's impressive… wait, Dairy Breed?" Flash confused.

"Well, you see, Dairy Breeds are a Centaur subspecies that produces an exceptional amount of milk. My ma and grandma are one though my grandma is in her old age that she couldn't make milk with her breasts anymore." Applejack explained.

"Wait, so your… lactation?" Flash asked shock.

Applejack nod with her face blushing a bit, she took out an empty little cup and open her white shirt letting out one of her breasts which made Flash gasp, Applejack use one hand to squeeze the breast a little hard making her moan and milk squirted out of the nipple and into the cup.

"I know it's weird and embarrassing for you humans as the females only get breastmilk when they're pregnant, us Centaurs are little more exception to that rule." Applejack said nervous, stretching the back of her head as she puts the cup down and put her breast back in the shirt.

"Oh, I'm sorry if I offended you, it just I… never really experience drinking that kind milk, not since I was a baby, I think." Flash apologized as he hides his blushing cheeks.

"It's okay, I would feel embarrass talking about my time as a baby, the things I probably on my family's apple farm." Applejack chuckled.

"Your family owns an apple farm too, that's cool!" Flash complimented.

"Thanks, we're really proud of our apples. Here, try one." Applejack handed Flash an apple from another box on the cart.

Flash took a bite of the apple and his eyes widen of how good this apple taste.

"Wow, I had apples before, but this is the tastiest apple I ever have in my mouth!" Flash commented as he finished eating the apple.

"Glad you like it, I decided to sign up for the Inter-spices Exchange Program to share these apples to other places and maybe make some money as well to help with the farm and my family's livelihood." Applejack explained.

"That's a nice thing to do, but what about you, isn't there something you want to do?" Flash asked curious.

"Making some new friends I guess, and my ma also told to find myself a good partner I can trust the most to spend the rest of my life with." Applejack mentioned.

"Well, you already made a new friend like me." Flash pointed out with a smile shocking Applejack and laughs a little.

"Yeah, I got to say, Flash, you're kinder than a Texas mouse helping a big ol' lion take a splinter out of its paw." Applejack commented making Flash laughs a little.

"SOMEBODY HELP?!" A man screamed getting their attention.

Suddenly, a large man with the head of a bull and brown fur burst through the window screaming in rage and agonizing pain as he smashes his head on the ground and charge at the cars.

"What in Sam Hill is going here?" Applejack asked an employee.

"That Minotaur tried on the free samples and he went crazy like that!" The female employee explained.

"What food sample did he ate?" Flash asked.

"It was a hot chili pepper, little slices though I think he ate the whole plate of them." The female employee answered.

"No wonder he's going crazy than a hyena on sugar rush running through a field of needles. We got to stop him!" Applejack said.

"But how?" Flash asked worry as the Minotaur threw a car on the sidewalk six feet close to him.

"The best way to cool down your mouth from eating spicy food is with cold water or milk, and lucky for us I have a box full of them." Applejack smirked pulling out a bottle of milk.

"That sounds like a great idea, but the guy is moving around too much to pour a sip in his mouth." Flash pointed out the rampaging.

"Which is why I'm going to hold him down while your give him the milk." Applejack shoved the bottle in Flash's hands as she pulls out her lasso.

Applejack quickly runs to the parking lot while twirling her lasso around focusing on the getting a shot at the Minotaur, when the bull beast stops for a moment Applejack quickly threw her lasso the one of horns.

"YEEHAW! Let's tame this stubborn bull!" Applejack shouted as she tries to pull the bull man in, but he was proven to be difficult for the cowgirl Centaur and he charge at her.

"Look out!" Flash pushed Applejack out of the way for the Minotaur to run past them, but his horn left a cut on his arm.

"Flash, are you okay?" Applejack worried.

"I'm fine, it's just s scratch. But that Minotaur is still going to be a problem if we don't calm him down." Flash said.

"Yeah, that guy is as stubborn as the bulls I have to deal with back home." Applejack mentioned.

Flash looks like around and notices a banana peel on the ground then look toward the box of milk as if a lightbulb has appeared above his head.

"I got an idea." Flash said and whispered the idea to Applejack's ear.

"Boy, that is the crazy idea. I'm in." Applejack smirked.

The Minotaur started running around in circles as each loop gets bigger and bigger, once he was close to the store Flash drop the banana peel on the ground where the Minotaur slips on finding itself in the air for a moment which gave Applejack the chance to tie up the guy with her rope. She made sure to wrap up all four limbs and have the Minotaur's back against the ground as Flash pushes the box spilling the milk all over the Minotaur's face.

"Enjoy some fresh milk." Flash punned.

In a few seconds or so, the Minotaur started to calm down and sit looking around with a confuse look on his face.

"Huh, did I do something weird?" The Minotaur asked.

"Nice thinking there, Flash. Never thought about using a banana peel to save the day." Applejack commented.

"It's something I learned from a cartoon show." Flash shrugged.

"Say Flash, are hosting any Demihumans right now?" Applejack asked curious.

"Yeah, I got a She-Demon and a Raptor Harpies. Why?" Flash asked back.

**(Sentry House)**

"Everyone, I would like you to meet Applejack." Flash introduced the cowgirl Centaur to the other girls.

"Howdy." Applejack greeted.

"Holly damn, I heard that you Centaurs have big breasts, but that is more than I imagined!" Rainbow Dash poked Applejack's breasts forcing her to back away a little.

"It still was careless of you to stop that rampaging Minotaur; you could've gotten more than a cut on the arm." Sweetie Drop lectured.

"But everything worked out for the best; Flash is still okay, Applejack found herself a new home, and the manager promise to make sure that no Minotaur will be near any chili peppers." Lyra pointed out the good that came out of the incident.

"I got to say, you certainly got courage to help Applejack even though Centaurs are naturally faster than Minotaurs." Sunset said.

"I guess I just didn't want to see Applejack get hurt." Flash stated which made Applejack blush.

"Not to mention we got free milk now!" Rainbow Dash pointed out.

"I'm more than a milk girl, you know." Applejack said proudly.

"Just be glad that you didn't ride on her back, it's a sacred tradition that when a Centaur let someone ride their backs it means they're partners for life." Sweetie Drop informed shocking Flash.

"What, you mean like marriage?" Flash asked.

"The Exchange Program is still working on that, so don't do anything like that until then." Sweetie Drop warned.

"(Well, I certainly wouldn't mind being with Flash.)" Applejack thought as she touches her hat, remembering when she was a child that this hat used to belong to her father who pass it on to her.

* * *

**KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

**Howdy everyone, Applejack has made her appearance in the story as a Centaur that breeds milk who also loves apples, it sure was an interesting meeting for her and Flash as they also helped deal with a Minotaur involving hot peppers. Looks like Flash won't have to worry about forgetting to buy the milk anymore and Applejack may have already found herself an eternal partner, let just hope things don't get too "Slimy" for the Sentry Residents.**

**KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Monster Girl Shopping at the Mall**

It has only been one month since the grocery shopping incident with the Minotaur and the hot chili peppers as well as Flash meeting Applejack and offering her a home in his, things have gotten pretty well and Flash was pretty lucky that his name wasn't mentioned in the newspapers nor anything about Applejack being involved as well. It would have made things difficult for them if they were reported like this, but now there is nothing to worry about as everyone in the Sentry home are having a good time together in sort of a normal way.

"Man, I think I might've broken a new record on my flight today." Rainbow Dash said proudly as she walks to the shower.

"Ugh, come on… you stupid!" Applejack's voice grunted coming from inside the bathroom then came a little bit of a crashing noise.

"Hey Applejack, it's Rainbow Dash, are you okay?" Rainbow Dash knocked.

"Oh, morning there, Rainbow Dash, nothing to worry about it." Applejack said before a growling struggle sound.

"You sure, sounds like you're having trouble using the toilet." Rainbow Dash guessed.

"What, no… well, maybe a little, but it's not about the toilet." Applejack stated.

"Then what is the problem?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"…It's my bra, it won't fit me anymore." Applejack confessed.

"Seriously, that's what ruining your day?" Rainbow Dash raised an eyebrow.

"Well, why don't you come up in and see it for yourself." Applejack taunted.

"Maybe I will." Rainbow Dash said and enter the bathroom, after waiting for Applejack to unlock the door.

Rainbow Dash came in seeing Applejack with her top part naked with her shirt and belt on the sink counter and holding a light lime green bra. The bathroom has also gotten much bigger ever since Applejack moved in having a large tub that can fit about five to six people and it's four feet deep as well, all necessary for Applejack's size and the tub is strong enough to withstand five Centaurs' weight, so it won't crack.

"You know, I can never stop seeing how HUGE and soft your boobs are." Rainbow Dash commented as she touches them with her wing arm and little thumbs.

"It's nothing to brag about." Applejack shrugged.

"Maybe for you since you Centaurs, but some of us either admire or jealous of these awesome melons." Rainbow Dash moved her wing hand around on the breasts making Applejack gasp moan.

"Okay, that's enough, just help me get this on." Applejack pushed Rainbow Dash's arm away.

"Sorry." Rainbow Dash chuckled.

Rainbow Dash hop on the sink counter as Applejack turns around to the side and twist her upper body to her left while holding the bra cups on her breasts, even though the rainbow Harpy girl doesn't have any fingers she can still hold things with her palm and thumbs. RD starts pulling the stripes of the bra making the hook and connecter closer together thinking it doesn't look bad until the stripes stop stretching as they are about two inches away from each other and tries to pull harder but not good.

"Damn, I can barely get them closer." Rainbow Dash grunted.

"See, they don't fit anymore." Applejack pointed out moaning a bit.

"Hold on, maybe if you suck in, they might connect." Rainbow Dash suggested.

"Not sure they will work, but sure." Applejack decided to go along with her idea and suck in her breath.

"Hey, it's working, they're getting closer." Rainbow Dash smiled that her idea is working and pull harder on the stripes.

"E-Easy, Rainbow Dash, I'm not sure if this was a good idea." Applejack groaned.

"Hey Applejack, Flash said breakfast is ready." Sunset called out from the other side of the door.

"Be right there, Sunset-Oh Nally!" Applejack gasped when Rainbow Dash put her legs on the back to pull on the stripes a little harder.

"Is everything okay in there?" Sunset asked.

"Yeah, nothing to worry about, just trying to get my bra on." Applejack said.

"Oh, it might be because your breasts have grown. Us Demihumans have bigger body growth than most humans, especially the females with the boobs." Sunset mentioned.

"Applejack, hold in your breath or I can't get this in." Rainbow Dash advised.

"Wait, Rainbow Dash is in there too?" Sunset confused.

"Just helping me a littLLLLEE?!" Applejack moaned as her breasts are getting squeezed within the bra.

"I think I… almost… got it." Rainbow Dash grunted pulling the stripe harder very close to each other.

"Okay, now I'm starting to worry!" Sunset said and quickly open the door seeing the two in the situation they are in.

"Oh, hey Sunset, just got the bra… now!" Rainbow Dash finally clipped the stripes together.

"Are you sure that's going to hold?" Sunset asked worry as she notices as Applejack's breasts and the bra are shaking.

"No worry, this happen sometimes but nothing worry" Applejack's sentence was cut off when stripe between the cups broke snap apart and the cups fly off as one cup slap Sunset on the face.

"…about." Applejack said.

"Hey girls, what's the hold up. Breakfast is gonna get cold if you don't hurry up." Flash reminded as he walks up to the open bathroom door and saw the girls in there together.

Flash's eyes widen upon seeing Applejack's exposed boobs and his face turns red of the embarrassing sight, same can be said about Applejack's face that her host is looking at her right now. She screams a little quickly covering her breasts with her arms and Flash screams too.

**(Later)**

Applejack let out a sad sigh as she looks down at her broken bra in her hands as she sits near the couch in the living room.

"Okay, so your bra snapped. It's not a big deal or anything." Rainbow Dash pointed out while watching a volleyball match.

"It is a big deal for me, this bra has been passed down through my family since my great grandma Apple-Sauce to the next female generations then to me. It's like carrying on an important legacy to the family." Applejack explained.

"I thought the apple farm is your family legacy." Sunset recalled.

"It is along with other things in my family, but what would Grammy Smith say about this now?" Applejack worried of her grandmother's reaction of the bra broken.

"I'm sure she'll understand that its time was up for a while now, and that you're, huh, b-bigger than the sizes anyway." Flash said trying not to sound like a pervert.

"I guess you're right, I knew my breasts were getting bigger again, but I didn't want to throw it away." Applejack sighed, upset that she will have to give this bra up now.

"Maybe you don't have to, I mean you just mail it back to your home and tell your Grammy to keep it as a reminder of how much a woman can be with a strong heart." Sunset advised.

"Heh, that's actually one of the reasons this bra was passed on. And I think you're, it's time to put this old gal to rest." Applejack agreed.

"But I'm still going to need a bra." Applejack reminded that she is currently has no bra under her shirt.

"Then how about we go to the mall together, I'm sure they must have something in your sizes by now." Flash suggested.

"Great idea, Flash! I've been meaning to ask you that because I wanted to see this music store you work at." Sunset nodded.

"I want to see what kind of sport equipment you humans got." Rainbow Dash said.

"Then it's decided." Flash said.

**(Canterlot Mall)**

Flash drove his car with Sunset in the passenger seat and Rainbow Dash sitting in the back seat, Applejack is sitting in the horse trailer because she could not fit into the car, but it is pretty roomy and comfortable.

The car stops at the parking lot where one space is big two spaces in a column form which is perfect for Flash to park in, everyone got out of their sits and made their way to the main entrance of the mall as the monster girls became shock and amazes of seeing the mall from the inside.

"Dang, and I thought the outside was big." Rainbow Dash commented.

"Yeah, you could literally find anything in here." Sunset concurred.

"All except for food, which is why there are grocery stores still around, the food you find in malls like this are just restaurants and little snacks like candies." Flash explained.

"Now come on, the clothing store is close around here." Flash gestured his monster girls to follow him close, so that they don't get lost.

They walk through the halls passing by some stores as the girls are curious to see what they're like up close and maybe even buy something too if Flash is okay with spending some money at the moment, then Rainbow Dash squeals and flew away from the group slamming her face on the glass window of the skateboarding store.

"That is the coolest I have ever seen!" Rainbow Dash excited. Looking at the glittering rainbow-colored skateboard with golden lightning bolt symbol on both sides.

"Oh, didn't think you would into skateboarding since you can fly and all." Flash surprised.

"Skateboarding is just a little hobby I like to do whenever I don't feel like flying today." Rainbow Dash explained.

"Is that so, but the price is a little too expensive for me to buy." Flash noticed the price tag and how much the skateboard cost.

"Aw man, I really want that board." Rainbow Dash winced.

"No use complaining about, besides we're here to get some new bras." Applejack reminded.

"It was still careless of you to pack only that family bra of yours and buy a few others." Rainbow Dash countered making the horse-cowgirl flinched.

"Damn it, did you have to play me like that?" Applejack looked down, feeling defeat in this argument.

"Come on, I'll save up enough money to get you that board someday." Flash promised.

"Really? Awesome!" Rainbow Dash cheered.

Soon the group made their way to the women clothing store of bras and underwear, even though Flash is embarrass of being in this story that is for women he can't exactly leave his monster girls in their by themselves without the host, he just hopes nothing bad will go wrong while they're here.

"Huh, got to admit I never thought about going shopping for new clothes like bra, but I can definitely some different designs on them." Sunset commented looking at the different bras.

"Hey Sunset, check it out. I got to new balls!" Rainbow Dash joked, showing the bra of basket ball design holding them to her chest making Sunset laugh a little.

"Excuse me, do you even any bras for Centaurs like Applejack here?" Flash asked an employee and pointed his thumb at Applejack.

"Hmm, we have been preparing and getting new bra sizes of the Demihumans. Come with me so I can measure your sizes." The female employee said.

"Flash, is your music store around here by any chance?" Sunset asked.

"Yeah, why?" Flash asked back.

"Well, I did say I want to see what your workplace is like and I was hoping to see Vinyl again." Sunset stated her reason.

"I also want to go see some rockin' guitars." Rainbow Dash joined in.

Flash did some thinking wondering if it would be okay for Sunset and Rainbow Dash to go off on their own.

"Let call Vinyl first." Flash picked up his phone and call Vinyl.

The ringing lasted a couple of times until he heard the click sound.

"Hey Vinyl, I'm at the mall with the girls and Sunset and Rainbow Dash want to visit the music. Would you mind keep an eye on them while I help Applejack?" Flash asked.

"Really? Thanks." Flash thanked before hanging up.

"Okay, Vinyl said you two can come and she'll watch over you two until Applejack is done here." Flash informed the girls.

"Awesome!" Rainbow Dash cheered.

"That's good to hear, where is this music?" Sunset asked.

"Just across from here and one store to your left." Flash pointed at the store.

"We promise not to cause any trouble for Vinyl." Sunset promised before she and Rainbow Dash went to the music store.

Flash smiles seeing the girls go off on their own, he knows they will be on their best behavior though couldn't help but worry a little. He went back to Applejack seeing the employee handing her some bras.

"These are some of the best ones we have on your size, see how they fit well." The female employee said.

"Thank you kindly, ma'am." Applejack thanked.

"Hey, about to try them on?" Flash asked.

"Yeah, and nice to see the dressing rooms are big enough for me. I'll see if I like any of these." Applejack walked into the dressing room.

"Try not to rush." Flash said.

"So, where are Sunset and Rainbow Dash?" Applejack asked while trying on the pink bra, not looking the color and the fluffy part.

"They went to the music store where I work, don't worry Vinyl said she'll look after them while we're here." Flash answered.

"I just hope Rainbow Dash doesn't try showing that she's great with a guitar like last week." Applejack remembered that time while trying on a black bra, too skinny and revealing.

"Well, she really likes to compete and show she's not all talk, but I think she takes too much pride in herself sometimes." Flash pointed out.

"Sometimes?" Applejack asked smirking as she tries on a white bra, too plain and simple.

"Okay, maybe most of the time, but I also like how Rainbow Dash is royal to her friends and family when it matters most to her." Flash mentioned.

"Yeah, you got a point there." Applejack nodded, trying to put on another bra but can't seem to get it on for some reason.

"Everything okay in there?" Flash asked concern.

"Yeah, just having trouble getting their I think the clip is broken." Applejack informed.

"Are you sure?" Flash asked back.

"I'm not sure, why you mind helping me with this?" Applejack asked making Flash gasp blushing.

"Don't worry, I trust you enough to help me with this." Applejack assured that she won't get mad about this. Also remembering about the incident this morning with the bathroom making her blush as well but kept her cool.

"Okay, if you say so." Flash said nervous as he slow walks inside the dressing room.

Moving to the side of Applejack's horse body seeing the clip of the bra.

"Oh, here's the problem: you need to open the clipper to put it on." Flash pointed out.

"Damn it, I could never get these new clip-on designs that is different than the old fashion one." Applejack exclaimed.

"Here, let me help you." Flash offered as he reaches for the clip-on and clip it on.

Then he slips on one of the bras on the floor making him fall while holding on the stripes of the bra nearly dragging Applejack down and pressing her horse body on Flash.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, Flash!" Applejack apologized as she moves herself off him.

"It's okay, I just trip and-AAAAHHH?!" Flash screamed as his face turns red like apples.

Applejack was confuse of why her host is screaming like that until she looks down seeing her boobs are exposed to his eyes again like this morning, this causes Applejack gasp of embarrassment to back up for her butt to hit a wall making her move forward accidently pressing her breasts against Flash's face. And her nipple into Flash's mouth causing his teeth to squeeze it causing her breastmilk to come out which also made Applejack moan.

"(Sweet Apple Ciders! This feels… so good!)" Applejack thought moaned.

Applejack carefully move backward leaving enough room for Flash to get out (swallowing the breastmilk he drank) and breath rapidly while Applejack calms herself down.

"Applejack, I'm so sorry that happened!" Flash apologized.

"It… it's okay, it was all an accident, no harm done." Applejack said.

**(Sentry Home)**

"Okay Flash, next time we go to the mall, we're getting that skateboard." Rainbow Dash declared.

"The music store was pretty great, all kinds of instruments and music styles everywhere I see." Sunset complimented.

"Glad you liked it, maybe I'll get you guys something on my employee discount." Flash offered.

"Speaking of which, I'm glad Applejack was able to find her new bras." Sunset said.

"Y-Yeah, she sure did." Flash stuttered, confusing the two.

Meanwhile, Applejack is in her room on the first floor trying on her new red bra as the color reminds her of the apples back at the farm and her apple family. She also thought of red as fate for destined love ones.

"I wonder… if Flash would see as a lover?" Applejack asked herself while thinking back on the incident at the mall and Flash's gentle smile making her heart race.

* * *

**KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

**Flash has taken the girls on their first trip to the shopping mall of Canterlot City, but it was a little crazy for him and Applejack when they were looking for her new bras and ended up being "close" to each other than expected. Although, it would seem Applejack is starting to feel strongly toward Flash.**

**Next chapter will introduce a new monster girl coming to Flash.**

**KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Party Monster Rabbit Girl is in the House!**

We see Rainbow Dash and Applejack are setting up some paper targets in the large backyard as they are set in on different spots Rainbow Dash said for them to be.

"Okay, I think we're ready." Rainbow Dash said.

"Huh, Rainbow Dash, I know I agreed to help you with this but are you finally going to tell me what exactly are doing?" Applejack asked as she has been wondering about this for a while.

"Well, my fine literal cowgirl, what you're about to witness is the most extreme, daring, reckless stunt to have ever been perform in the history of stunts!" Rainbow Dash excited as she flies to the top of one of the targets.

"You see, I will start by flying high into the about 200 feet and make a sharp U-turn with a triple front flip to increase my awesome speed back here landing on this target and launch my way onto the other targets to above pyramid stack of boxes then making the grand finale of landing on that big X for an epic hero landing!" Rainbow Dash explained the stunt she's about to do and the stuff around the backyard.

"Okay, but I'm not sure if you can fly your way through a small space area like this. Aren't Harpies more of the open space kind with the sky and all?" Applejack asked.

"Which is exactly why I'm going to show them that Harpies can adapt to small spaces, I've been practicing flying around in the house for weeks." Rainbow Dash bragged.

"Yeah, like how you almost kept breaking of the breakable stuff like the potted plant, the TV, the ceiling light, and picture frames on the wall." Applejack listed the stuff Rainbow Dash broke a few times.

"Hey, I said I've been practicing." Rainbow Dash repeated and bends down while looking at the sky.

"Now, watch and be amaze as I'm about to make history." Rainbow Dash smirked.

"Well, it's a good thing I got the first aid kite ready." Applejack sighed and pointed at the first aid box striped on her right side.

"Here I… GO!" Rainbow Dash launched herself into the sky, going for already reaching 73 feet in seconds.

Rainbow Dash continue going up as she measure the distance with her mind and heartbeat because most harpies can natural tell how high they're going while some can be forgetful, she flap her wings hard and fast to make sure she isn't slowing down in the slightest.

"Hey Applejack, what's going on?" Sunset asked.

"Rainbow Dash is trying to do a stunt right now." Applejack answered while looking up waiting for the rainbow-feathered Harpy to come back down.

"That would explain that targets and that stack of boxes." Sunset noticed the stuff in the backyard.

"I know this is going to lead her on the couch with an icepack on the head." Applejack worried.

"Come on, Applejack, sure Rainbow Dash can be full of herself from time to time, but I'm sure even she knows when to take it easy." Sunset assured and hope she's right.

"Still, I think we should expect what's to come from this." Applejack said.

Meanwhile with Rainbow Dash, she still flies higher almost reaching the 200 feet mark getting excited about this as she wants to show how awesome she with her flying skills, then maybe Flash will reward her with something maybe she wants to get really close to him personally. But right now, she has a stunt to perform which she believes it's going to be a success of pure awesomeness.

Once she reaches 200 feet, she stops flapping her wings and perform the triple front flip on the spot then dive straight down as an incredible speed.

"Brace yourselves because I'm coming in hot!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

"Did you hear something?" Applejack asked Sunset, wondering if Rainbow Dash said something or if it was just something else.

"Probably Rainbow Dash is shouting to the world how awesome she is." Sunset shrugged as she holds up her phone with the camera set on recording.

"I think I see her." Sunset said seeing the incoming rainbow-colored living missile.

Rainbow Dash is coming in fast with her eyes set on one of the targets she's about to make contact with and ready to open her wings at just the right moment, then at an instant she spread her wings making a 90 degree turn and made her way to the other targets seemly passing them fine. However, her stunt went wrong when she decided to try to do a barrel roll while she is close to the ground which ended for her to trip over her wing and roll out of control crashing into the pyramid boxes shattering them on the ground and most right on top of her.

"I knew something like this would happen." Applejack sighed.

"I'm guessing she was supposed to land on that big red X for a finale or something." Sunset looked at the red X in the middle.

"Yep. Said she was gonna do a hero landing." Applejack answered as she walks to the pile of boxes.

"Well, I can say that landing was more of the funny than heroic." Sunset giggled as she plays the video laughing a little.

Applejack remove some of the boxes to find Rainbow Dash groaning and her eyes dizzy from the all the rolling.

"I don't remember you mentioning about you having to roll on the ground to the pyramid." Applejack joked offering her hand to help the harpy up.

"Hahaha, I just thought I could do a last-minute adjustment to my stunt." Rainbow Dash said and accept the hand.

"Come on, Stunt Woman, let see if you're too badly hurt." Applejack said as they walk into the house.

Rainbow Dash sat on the couch as Applejack check on her seeing no serious damage or any bumps on the head as Rainbow Dash stated she is tougher than she looks, Sunset show her the video she recorded getting a laugh.

"Wow, that is funny but promise me you won't post that video. I do not want be Rainbow "Crash" again here." Rainbow Dash mentioned, a little angry.

"Rainbow Crash? That kinda sounds like a cool nickname." Sunset commented.

"If by cool you mean being humiliated in front of everyone because I messed up ONE stunt and everybody is laughing at you for a few days." Rainbow Dash said laying her back on the couch and arms across under her breasts.

"I'm sure they didn't mean to laugh at you like that." Applejack said.

"I know a few other harpies including my parents, but the whole village kept calling me Crash this and Crash that. It was so annoying people kept saying I'll always mess up my stunts at the end and even when performed that awesomely, they still call me Crash." Rainbow Dash explained, remembering the laughs from her old village.

"But you still showed them how great you are with your flying skills, surely some people saw that." Sunset stated.

"Yeah, they do but no matter how many awesome things I do, they won't stop calling me Rainbow Crash and I was getting sick of it." Rainbow Dash angered.

"Guess giving the offer for the Exchange Program was an opportunity for you, huh?" Applejack guessed that as one of the reasons why Rainbow Dash is here now.

"You got that right. I needed a fresh new start and make a new of myself and show everyone that I'm no Rainbow Crash. And you know the rest when I met Flash." Rainbow Dash said proudly as she flies above the couch a bit before sitting back down.

"You know, it's already four months and six days since Flash signed up for the Inter-Species Exchange Program and met us during those times." Sunset informed.

"Really, that doesn't sound that long to me." Rainbow Dash shrugged.

"Well, I think we should at least do something special for Flash for taking us in and treating us as equals throughout the time we spent together. Show him how thankful we are to him for his kindness and other things he has done for us." Sunset explained.

"Well, I guess it would hurt to do something like that. I can make him ma family's famous apple pie." Applejack offered.

"I got some of my old molted feathers, I can probably make something out of them." Rainbow Dash said, getting a look from her two fellow female monsters.

"Molted feathers?" Sunset confused.

"Hey, my mom likes to keep things I did when I was growing like how many feathers, I molted which was really embarrassing." Rainbow Dash blushed, remembering how her mom showed her younger feathers to her young biggest fan.

"And I can help with decorating the house."

"Wow, thanks, I was going to offer doing it myself while doing a checklist to make sure everything is… right." Sunset paused, realizing the voice just now didn't sound like anyone she knew.

The She-Devil turns to the Centaur cowgirl and the rainbow Harpy with their eyes widen, she knew she isn't the one they're looking at but the one behind her as she turns to her left until making eyes contact with an unknown pink fluffy monster girl with their nose touching each other's.

"Hi there." The new monster girl face greeted which causes Sunset to jump and fly off the couch.

"Who are you and who the fuck did you even get in here. I remember locking the door after Flash left." Sunset demanded.

"No way, Pinkie Pie!" Rainbow Dash smiled.

"Dashy!" Pinkie hugged Rainbow Dash.

"Rainbow Dash, do you know this girl?" Applejack asked.

"Totally, this is my old friend. Pinkie Pie." Rainbow Dash introduced.

"My full name is Pinkamena Diane Pie, but I like being called the shorter version better." Pinkie said.

From what Sunset and Applejack can tell, Pinkie Pie appears to be a pink-furred wererabbit with a brilliant rose color puffy mane on her head and a cute fluffy tail, her eyes are also Pale, light grayish cerulean. She wears a short sleeve white shirt with raspberry color on the end sleeves and neck area, and red-pink shirt with three little balloons on the side. Breasts sizes: J-cup.

"It's so nice to meet all of you, I've been looking forward to meeting the new friends Rainbow Dash made here in this city ever since she moved out of the village and I can tell you're all very good friends, Sunset Shimmer and Applejack!" Pinkie said fast and shaking Sunset and Applejack's hand.

"Huh, yeah… nice you too." Applejack weirded out of the rabbit girl.

"Back at my village, we're actually neighbors with a wererabbit village next to ours. We meet each other when we were little kids and have been friends ever since." Rainbow Dash explained.

"And how do you know our names?" Sunset asked.

"Oh, I just know because your friends with Rainbow Dash and I always know what friends she is making, also the Author gave me a little heads up for this chapter." Pinkie said while looking at the Fourth Wall.

Sunset and Applejack look at each other confuse of what the fuck is she talking about knowing who Rainbow Dash is with and this Author she mentioned, they look to Rainbow Dash for advice or something.

"Yeah, I have no clue on what is talking about either. Nobody knows except for her perhaps, and she can also do some crazy things that we can't explain how as we just went with a saying "Pinkie is just being Pinkie" and leave as it." Rainbow Dash explained shrugging.

"Okay… I guess if you say so." Sunset flew back down on the floor.

"So, you guys still want to do that "Thank You for Taking Me into Your House" party?" Pinkie asked.

"Huh, yeah we still are." Sunset nodded, scratching the back of her head.

"Trust me, Pinkie is the fucking, ultimate party girl you will ever meet." Rainbow Dash assured.

"I LOVE parties! Parties are the best of bringing people together, talking, hanging out, playing all kinds of games, showing off your dance moves, and what kind of party would it be without the sweets like cupcakes, big cakes, brownies, five different kinds of cookies! I always love throwing parties for everyone I love though I'm not that obese with parties, just one on special occasions like birthdays, holidays, some holidays that is only celebrated on certain countries, but the most important thing is to have FUN!" Pinkie talked fast like playing a movie fast forward and jumps with balloons and confetti popping out of her mane for unknown reason while also pulling out the sweets she just mentioned.

"Wow Rainbow Dash, your friend here sure is enthusiastic with parties." Sunset commented.

"You better believe she is. Pinkie always like to make everyone she meets smile, even to the grumpiest person or monster in the world, she just loves making people happy." Rainbow Dash bragged.

"I see, wanting to make others happy in life is good deed to do to also make yourself feel good. Like my Granny Smith always says that-is that a cannon!" Applejack gasped when Pinkie pulled out a large white cannon.

"This is my Party Cannon, guarantee to decorate your house for a last-minute party just before your host comes home in an hour." Pinkie gestured to the cannon.

"Now hold on, you better not be doing what I think you're going to do." Sunset hoped to stop Pinkie from using her cannon, but it was too late.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" Pinkie shouted and pull the trigger rope.

The cannon fired a powerful blast that Sunset and Applejack fear it would destroy the whole living room and took over, the only one who isn't afraid is Rainbow Dash as she knew exactly what's going to happen and after two seconds she look around impress.

"Nice job as always, Pinkie." Rainbow Dash smiled.

Sunset and Applejack came back up and gasp upon seeing the living is not destroy, but instead is decorated with steamers, balloons, some stickers, and a banner that says "THANK YOU" in blue color. There is even a blue frosted cake on the coffee table with Flash's full name on it written in yellow frosting, and his face at the certain of it too.

"That can't be right?" Applejack beyond confused that Pinkie's cannon did all this.

"Dude, just go with it." Rainbow Dash said.

**(Later)**

"Man, today sure was a busy time. I even had to work an extra hour." Flash sighed in relief that he was able to survive today at his workplace and walking up to the front door.

"Hey girls, I'm home." Flash called out, noticing all the lights are out and turn on the switch.

"SURPRISE!" Flash jumped from the suddenly shout out and saw the girls wearing party hats and the living room is decorated for a party.

"Welcome home Flash, you're just in time." Sunset smiled.

"Wow, what's all the for?" Flash asked.

"It's our way of thanking you for taking us into your home and treating us kindly, we thought we should let you know how grateful we are." Applejack explained holding the freshy made apple pie.

"Aw, you girls didn't have to do that for me." Flash said.

"But they wanted to because they all care about you so much, you cutie bluy human." Pinkie hugged Flash with his head on breasts. Not to mention she's wearing a sexy white pink bunny suit but without the fake ears because she got the real ones.

"Umm, who are you?" Flash asked about the new monster girl in the house while blushing crazy.

"My name is Pinkie Pie, I'm Rainbow Dash's best friend back home and new friends of Sunset and Applejack. Oh yeah, I'm also going to living with you from now on!" Pinkie introduced herself and push Flash onto the couch.

"What?" Flash confused.

"We'll explain that later, right now is time to party!" Rainbow Dash cheered.

Flash decided to take Rainbow Dash's advice and party with the others, enjoying what feels like the best party he has ever been to since his grandmother's birthday party and hope the party doesn't make him forget to call Sweetie Drop and Lyra about Pinkie moving into his home because he gets the feeling she will be a blast to have around.

* * *

**KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

**I hope you all were surprise to see Pinkie making her appearance in the story as a wererabbit as I'm sure most of you wanted her to be a pink slime and all, but I decided to try something different with and made our favorite party loving girl into a cute energetic literally Bunny Girl!**

**Pinkie Pie: I can tell they were most surprise about this.**

**Indeed, they were, Pinkie. Next Chapter, Flash will meet someone with a BIG competitive side like Rainbow Dash in more ways than one.**

**Pinkie Pie: Oh boy, you weren't kidding about this one in the big department.**

**KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


End file.
